The Couch
by InvisibleNinja411
Summary: You never realized how much that little boy has taught you...


The Couch

A/N: A story written in 3rd person about the deeper side of a certain boy at Ridgeway Middle School.

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Gibby

* * *

You enter the room, it's a Saturday morning, ah the difficult day. You see everyone from the schizophrenics to the anxious ones, and when it all blows over, you have him. This is a little oddity who is like every mental disorder you've ever discovered all mixed in. From the voices in his head to the tiny attention span, he always seems to intrigue you one way or another. This strange little character always seems to brighten your day.

At 9:30 to 11:15 you see a lady who isn't quite all there, lets just say this young lady is under the influence she can, well, er, fly. However, underneath, you know she's very sweet. At 11:35 to 1:20, you have a long appointment with a man who is just recovering from the death of his young son. This man is very remorseful, and is hiding in the shadows of his guilt. Around 1:45 and ending at around 3, you see a girl with a spunky attitude and major anger issues. Her mother has never really cared for her daughter, making the girl even more stressed. The anger on the outside is only reflecting the hurt within. She is very insecure and has a tendency to compare herself to her best friend. (A/N: Cookies to anyone who knows who it is). After her, you have a 3:30 to 5 appointment with a couple who have some issues, and are coming for marriage counseling, even though you tell them time after time you are a Child/Youth Specialist and is socially awkward about marriage. After another long grueling session with a teen whose mother is forcing him into here (she is quite wacky) for sessions because he 'doesn't have leg hair' describes his antagonistic friend who seemingly appears to be attracted to him (and you can tell the feeling is mutual), you have only two more sessions left. One with a girl who just whines about her problems, but has a wonderful heart, and has her two best friends to keep her from being dull a lot, and the other, was him.

At 6:15 on Saturday night, Gibson Cornelius Johnson walks into your office, this time wearing a shirt, to your acute surprise. "Hello Gibby," you say pleasantly.

"Hello Dr. Ahrenson," he replies with a smile that shows off his white teeth.

"How was your day today?" you ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders. You can immediately tell there's a problem going on. "Gibby, what happened today," you ask him gently.

"I don't know really, went to get some smoothies. Sam Puckett ate mine of course, so I had to buy a new one," he said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Gibson, I would like for you to tell the truth," you ask him sternly.

He sighs, "Fine, Doc, I 've been feeling nubbish lately, okay?" he says looking down.

Wow, this is very un-Gibby like, you notice. Clearing your throat you speak in a calm, soothing voice that psychiatrists use that scare everybody.

"I don't know, I guess it's just weird, ya know, with Rueben moving back to Texas and all," he says with a sigh.

The boy in front of you is so difficult to read, which makes him more intruiging. Gibby was raised in a difficult enviroment, he has ADHD, ADD, bipolar disorder, and many other mental inflictions caused by the one source that you hate, his very own father.

Gibby was abused, hard to believe right? Well it's true. Gibby's been smacked around for a while, until Social Services put an end to it.

For the next 45 minutes, you realize Gibby is falling, falling hard for the girl that always makes him fall harder than ever. Of course, with him being Gibby, he didn't say it like that, you can just read it through his body language and his eyes. Gibby is a one-of-a-kind, and is very socially awkard amongst his peers. However, deep down, there is a darker, deeper side to him, one of which whom one might forget the light.

You realize you have many people lie on that couth, but the chubby little boy with the dimnpled smile, might have to be your favorite.

* * *

A/N: I got REALLY bored, and this is what happened. R&R! Hope you liked it :D.


End file.
